


One Bad Moment

by Bestbuds55



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: 2 against 1, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, episode 4 thugs, unwanted touching, what of Adachi had been alone getting pastries?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: Adachi was tasked with getting pastries for some important clients. It doesn’t go as planned as he’s attacked in broad daylight by a couple of thugs.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, Adachi/Kurosawa
Comments: 18
Kudos: 212





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: everything in this fandom has just been so wonderfully cute. Do you mind if I ruin it? This is some serious attempted rape and non-con if you can’t stomach it please don’t read.

Adachi had been tasked with going out and getting a selection of pastries for some clients that were coming in for a visit. He was sure he was chosen just because as somebody on the data team, he had nothing to do with it. He had not been essential today. Not that he thought himself essential on any day, but he'd worked there for years now and he'd never been told he was useless. In fact once in a while a higher up boss would tell him he did a good job and should continue to work hard. That always made his day when it happened. He really tried his best.

So it was fine with him to not be useful for a day. Adachi had no problem not being in the room with the clients. Often times they were loud and demanding, things that Adachi didn't really like dealing with. But he was also quite reluctant to just leave work in the middle of the day. It was not part of his routine and well that was fine, it was still upsetting.

He didn't want to go out into the world and certainly didn't want to be responsible for picking up good tasting and cute looking desserts. Seriously, when it have made more sense to send one of the ladies? What if the clients didn't like the selection that he picked? Adachi could single handedly be responsible for destroying a very important client relationship! It was just so much pressure. 

He'd taken extra time at the shop to look over everything carefully and made sure he got something for all allergies that he could think of. Trying to be extra caring so that everyone could have something. In the end it had even been kind of fun. 

The man behind the counter talked him through everything they had with a smile on his face and Adachi had promised to come back another day. He'd insisted Adachi try three different things even though the pastries he was picking weren't for him. Adachi was pretty sure he was flirting, but they never made any actual contact so in the end he remained unsure about it. Still, he thought it was a nice experience that made his heart flutter. The man's smile hadn't been as nice as Kurosawa's, but probably no ones was. That wasn't a far comparison. 

In the end the day was absolutely ruined when some thugs bumped into him. There was a second that Adachi was thankful they had sent him instead of one of the ladies, because nothing good was about to come from this. He had dropped the bags of sweets from the unexpected impact and whimpered that he was sorry at the guys as he went to pick them up. 

Adachi had momentary panic about the sweets and how they were hopefully not ruined. Nothing had end up on it side, so he determined them to be okay and let out a sigh of relief. He didn't even look at the guys, having been more worried about the cakes that he had been sent out to buy. If he could look back at it later, he wish he would have just run instead of checking things over. 

"Well now baby, what are you doing out here all alone?" One of the voices had said, soothing a rough hand down the small of Adachi's back and settling on his ass. If Adachi's hair could have stood straight up from panic, it would have. He'd never hated a touch so much. 

Adachi straighten back up, biting his lip and looking back at the man that had his hands on him. He was a nervous and scared guy during normal circumstances, now he was terrified. What could he even do about this? He stumbled a step forward, but the man touching him just moved along with him. 

He didn't answer, but reached back to try and push the intrusive hand off of himself. Maybe the guy didn't realize that Adachi was uncomfortable. Or a guy? Adachi whimpered as the hand didn't leave and he caught some disturbing thoughts.

'Fuck, look at this guys tiny waist. If I was to hold him down he wouldn't be able to do a thing about it.'

Adachi was sure there was more to that thought but he was able to scramble several feet away after abandoning his bags. It was mid morning, why was there no one else around? The guy hadn't followed him this time, but it was because he was adjusting himself in his pants. It seemed a vulgar act for our in the daylight, and only frenzied Adachi farther. He wanted to be away from here.

"Are you okay baby? Looking a little pale. I can bring you to a place to rest if you'd like?" The guy said with a smile. He didn't even have to try to look threatening. Adachi was trying not to cry.

"No I'm all right. I've got to get back to work. People are waiting for me." He tried to explain. His breath was already stuttering, as he tried not to outright sob. Forget the pastries, forget everything; he needed to be away from this man! 

It almost seemed like he was going to be able to make it away from the situation when he backed up a step and the guy didn't follow. He backed up another step and was grabbed by the second guy. Shit, he completely forgotten that there had been two of them in the beginning! Adachi squeaked out his shocked displeasure from being grabbed and tried to hit at the guy. The other man didn't seemed fazed as Adachi's awkward flailing fist bounced off his shoulder. 

He struggled against the hold a bit pathetically and was scared to find out that he couldn't break free. Adachi tried not to assume the worst, but things were beginning to look pretty bleak. Would people notice when he didn't come back to work? Or would they all be so busy that no one would notice until he didn't show up the next day? What was about to happen to him?

He could hear every nasty perverted thought going through the other guys head and with those flashes he could practically feel those slimy hands running over his body. A tear finally slipped out of his eyes as he finally let out a sob. He'd been pretty brave until this point, but now was beginning to lose hope. 

He brought a hand up and wiped uselessly at his tears, because he really wasn't sure what else to do. He knew exactly what was about to happen, because he could see the nasty flashes of it swirling around in the perverted thugs head. Adachi gagged from the images and struggled harder against the grip. The man didn't budge, uncaring to Adachi's plight. 

Any hope he might have still had faded as the second guy joined in on touching him. The guy went directly from touch Adachi in the front of his pants, rubbing roughly like he wanted Adachi to be hard for this. A sob left his throat much louder then before and then men seemed to only take pleasure from it. They cooed at him lightly and laughed when he hiccuped. 

Adachi tried to drop down to the ground and push the hand touching his front away from himself, but was unsuccessful in that too. They each just grabbed one of his hands and held him up where they wanted him, every so often pushing him a step in the direction of the close by alleyway. 

The guy behind him pulled Adachi's own hand back at an awkward angle and crowded close. The palm his his hand touched the hard bulge the stranger was sporting and Adachi's reaction was desperate. He hiccuped out a cry for help, despite the fact that he'd heard and seen no one since this had started. One of the attackers smacked him in the face for it and Adachi could feel the blood drip from his nose after the impact.

They were slowly dragging him off to a side alley, despite his struggles. He didn't want to be cornered in there with them, not when all they could think about was getting his pants off and being inside. Destroying him, until there was nothing left. Adachi shook violently in the grip of those jarring hands, wondering if he'd still be him when it was all over. 

"Now baby, don't be like that. This would be so much easier on you if you just be a good little boy and take what we give you." One of the men growled. 

He grabbed roughly at Adachi's neck as he spoke, tilting his head back so they made eye contact. It hurt and choked him, and Adachi could only whimper in response. He didn't want this. He wanted the hands to stop touching him; he wanted Kurosawa to come and save him. 

The hands wandered all around his body, feeling him up as he struggled. He yanked his own hands back from their grips and assailants just seemed to let him. Like they were distracted with something else. From the perverted fantasy thoughts, Adachi knew exactly what. He wished he didn't.

Adachi was able to slip away as they tore him out of his suit coat, ripping his white shirt underneath. They shouted as he ran but thankfully they had both been surprised enough that he wasn't immediately caught.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: alright I’m sure you know the deal from the first chapter. Read the tags before reading because this shit can be triggering. 
> 
> Also, I’m celebrating 200k words written on my account! I’m super happy with myself for everything I’ve been doing.

Adachi was frantic with his escape, uncaring of what he'd look like to another person if seen. He just needed to get away. Ten steps out of the alley way had him tumbling down onto the ground with his pursuers hot on his heels. It felt like one of them had tripped him, but he wasn't sure. Had he tripped over nothing and ruined his only chance to get away? He felt useless and incompetent, but mostly just scared. 

Everything hurt now, not just his face where he'd taken a hit. It almost get better that way, like physical proof that he was struggling and trying to get away. He didn't want this. His knee was bleeding and so was the palm of his hand, but that didn't stop Adachi from still trying to keep going. 

It wasn't a thing to think at that moment, but he hoped that Kurosawa would be proud of how much he resisted. That Kurosawa would still like him even if he was dirty. Adachi pushed back off the ground to try and ran again, but was simply kicked in the back of his knees had him back on the ground with a distressed sound forced from his lips. 

Adachi squirmed under the pressure of the shoe, even though it hurt bad. Perverted thought filtered into his mind and he gagged from it. When will this all be over? He was so tired from the struggle, and he hurt physically, and mentally. He'd even stopped crying at this point, instead just opened mouth gasping for air. 

Adachi felt like he couldn't breath. Maybe his lungs would simply explode from lack of oxygen and this entire experience would stop. Would they stop if he was dead? Was it somehow worse if they simply didn't care?

"Stop playing so hard to get baby." One of the men said, panting from the struggle. "Or keep going, I haven't been this turned on in quite awhile."

He laughed like Adachi was nothing but a plaything to him and stepped on his knee just a bit harder. Adachi cried out from the pain and tried to crawl forward to escape it. With the other man standing directly in front of him there was no where for him to go. He felt helpless and scared, Adachi could feel the little fight he had leaving his body. This was it. He was done. 

'Look at that baby face, all smudged with blood and dirt. Bet he's gonna be tight.' The man's thoughts echoed at Adachi. 

Footsteps came close Adachi and his unwilling situation, but he felt too shockingly paralyzed to yell. What was happening? What if it was just another person who joined in and then there would be three? Adachi swallowed the blood that pooled in his mouth from bitting down on his tongue. 

There was no hope for him in this situation, as a finally stomp came down on his leg. It had to be broken, he'd never had a body part hurt that much. He was full out sobbing again, it was almost involuntary with how much pain he was being put through.

He no longer believing had any chance of getting away. Adachi wasn't even sure if he could do more then crawl with how bad his leg felt. A hand grabbed ahold of his head, pulling his hair harshly. Adachi barely resisted, even as he was yanked up off the ground by only his hair. The man spit in his face and laughed.

"He just wanted to do it with us out here in the open didn't you? So kinky, pretty baby boy." The men taunted, their voices mixing together in his head. 

One of them rubbed spit into Adachi lips, forcing them open while massaging the front of his own pants. He was hard, both the attackers were. The man hold his hair was undoing his pants and it just felt so final to Adachi. He never seen another man's member before and it was terrifying. Hard and reddish, looking so imposing just inches from Adachi's held open mouth.

Was he just going to force his way inside? Should Adachi bite down if he did? How hard would he have to bite to do permanent damage? What would become of him if he did? How would he feel about himself afterwards if he didn't at least try?

He shrinks into himself the best he can given the situation, but really can't go far with the two of them holding him in place. What is really going to happen? The man strokes himself in front of his face and touches that erection to Adachi's temple. It leaves a slick feeling we're it touches that Adachi desperately wants to scrub away. He feels dirty and disgusting. A finger enters deep into his mouth and presses all the way back, effectively gagging him. 

He was 2 feet away from the entrance of the alley and it was broad daylight, but no one had heard or come to his aid during all these struggles. He can still hear footsteps close, so Adachi isn't ready to give up yet. He bites down on the fingers in his mouth and was rewarded with being backhanded for his trouble. 

It's flung him onto the ground with how hard it had been, but also gave Adachi the ability to scream for help. A kick to stomach cut him off, but it does she still squirmed onto the ground trying to get up. Another kick has all the wind knocked out of his lungs and he gasps to even be able to breath. 

He received a kind of scary thought from one of the men when they came stomping back down on his kneecap and ground it into the ground. Adachi saw his own pants around his ankles and then the assailant pushing inside him. He gagged at the image, Wanting it out of his brain. He didn't want that. Not at all.

"Are you going to be a good whore for us now, pretty baby?" The voice sneered and Adachi broke just a little more. He's not. When will this nightmare end? He doesn't want to give up and be good; but what more can he do?

The rest of his shirt his torn off of his body, as the men only get more aggressive as he goes limp with despair. The tearing sound is so loud to him, aching through his mind. They are loud with their triumph and Adachi is only silent. Will someone eventually find him here when it was all over? Naked, beaten and bloody. Would it still be broad daylight or hours later, in the night?

More footsteps nearby, but he was beginning to give up. His body and mind hurt bad already, would it be really easier to just except it? Would Kurosawa still like him if he was dirtied like this? He called out for help, almost a final time through his sobs. He clearly hadn't successfully been very loud though, brocade the guys tormenting him only laughed this time.

Adachi was flipped over with a barely there struggle and then he was face down on the rough ground. Someone above him groans, no doubt touching himself. Adachi is thankful that he at least doesn't have to see it anymore. 

Then his hips are pulled up off the ground slightly and even though his ass is still covered by pants, it's groped by both of the men. Four rough hands, all over his body and Adachi couldn't seem to get away. It not a sensation he's ever had before either, completely foreign to him. He wishes he'd let Kurosawa kiss him that night at the bar, so he could know what a soft touch would have felt like. Instead all he knows is this.

A hand insistently dug into the meat of his ass while another spanked him. Adachi yelped and they only seem to like his loud distressed sound. He'd never had that part of him touched and now they were taking that from him. His world felt hazy from the pain he was experiencing and the way his heart ached.

He closed his eyes, hoping they accidentally knocked him in the head and knocked him out. It seemed unlikely because they like the sounds he made. He didn't have a lot to hope for at this point. A hand started undoing his belt and now he knew it was over.

This was it. He was done. Everything hurts. He wanted to go home and never leave again. He'd have to leave the company because walking by this place every day wasn't going to be an option. How much time could he afford to just be a hermit on his savings? Probably a couple years at least. Adachi barely ever bought anything expensive and he had a relatively cheap apartment. Think of all the things he could learn well at home. Like cooking. He always wanted to learn how to cook, but never had the time.

A hand touched him roughly on his cock, but he barely reacted. It didn't even feel good, he was almost thankful to be so hurt right now. There would be no getting hard during this even if they tried. Angry noises of frustration filled the air and it nearly made Adachi giggle. Good, he liked that they wouldn't get something they clearly wanted. 

He was shoved back into the dirt for his in-obedience and rough hands only got rougher. They pinched at him, and scratched at his skin. Pulling down his pants and thumbing at newly exposed skin. He closed his eyes once more and told himself that no matter what he wouldn't be opening them until this was over.

A loud crash happened off to the side, but Adachi just stayed still. The hands left him and his entire body shook. What was happening now? Are they fighting over who would destroy him first? He actually just wanted them to pick so this nightmare could be over with and they were stalling. Should he try and run again? Adachi was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to get up and support his weight on his leg anymore. He was tired of the pain and tired of the struggle.

Seconds ticked by with nothing happening  
and a couple more thuds finally caught his attention. He opened his tired eyes, shaking as he slowly looked over to the noise. What he saw was the men who'd been touching him just running off. He could barely believe they were leaving! Had someone come and saved him?

Someone drop to their knees beside him and Adachi flinched. What now? Hadn't the first two guys been enough? Now he had to deal with someone strong enough to beat them off? Maybe this new guy would just kill him save the trouble.

His world wavered in and out around him and he could tell the man was saying something but he just couldn't force himself to hear. Had he taken a hit to the head? He didn't actually remember. Maybe it was just the pain from everything. 

A careful hand touched his back and Adachi was reminded that he had a magical power to hear peoples thoughts. 'Hold on Adachi, just hold on until they get here.' 

Wait a second, this person knew his name? Plus the voice in his head sounded really familiar, so he turned slightly to be able to see more. He'd never been so happy to see Kurosawa or anybody in his entire life. It was like being able to breath again after so long. He curled toward Kurosawa the best he could.

Kurosawa looked frantic with his bloody knuckles and torn lip. It look like it hurt, was he going to be okay? Adachi wanted him to be fine and not in any pain. Placing a gentle had on Kurosawa leg took a lot more out of him then he was expecting. 

"You're bleeding." Adachi whispered sadly as he slowly blinked at the other. He got a funny look in response, but he didn't quite understand why at that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: And now one last chapter of a bit of comfort for Adachi and some thoughts for the future. Thanks for reading, I’m gonna be working on something cuter and fluffier after thinking about nothing but this for the last couple of weeks. See you soon!

He tried to sit up and was caught by Karasawa before he could fall back down. Adachi felt weak, but still wanted to be as close to Kurosawa as he could manage. A small whine left his throat as the other man helped him sit up and let him lean back against him without saying anything. 

Adachi nuzzled into that comfort immediately, liking anything beyond the pain that he's been experiencing. They breathed together for a moment, before Adachi turned his attention back to Kurosawa's injured knuckles. Had Kurosawa gotten that injury from protecting him? Did it hurt?

Adachi's ears cleared a bit once he took a few more breaths and relaxed into Kurosawa's grip. Before he could decide about it he gently lifted Kurosawa lightly injured hand and placed a small kiss on one of the bloodier knuckles. These were the hands that saved him. He was so very thankful to have been saved.

"Adachi, just rest now. I'm here now." Kurosawa whispered kissing the top of Adachi head, leaving a lasting impression of the feeling in Adachi's mind. It was so nice to be treated gently, he'd just stopped crying but felt like starting all over again.

"Kurosawa, you're here." He whimpered, huddling close despite all the pain he received through moving. 

"An ambulance is on its way, it shouldn't be too long." Karasawa reassured like Adachi would want to get into a car with more strangers. He just wanted to go home. Kurosawa seemed to pick up on his emotions, but did nothing to relent on the issue.

"Want to go home." He mumbled but did nothing to struggle. Kurosawa was in charge now, he'd just have to go along with it. Adachi didn't mind that much, he didn't want to think anymore anyways. 

'He's so out of it, I'm not even sure what I can do.' Kurosawa thought probably privately. He petted Adachi's hair and just sat with him. 

"Don't leave me, please." Adachi begged, turning as much as he could to press his face into Kurosawa's shirt. Seeking whatever comfort he could possibly get. Kurosawa was just as kind as ever, wrapping his arms around Adachi's abused body and holding tight enough that he felt safe there. 

It was a mere minute until until the sirens were close and then Kurosawa was crying out that they were over here. Adachi held on tight to his companion as the new people tried to touch him. He could only shiver and hug tighter, seeking comfort from the person that he knew wouldn't hurt him. Kurosawa was patient in every way, letting Adachi cling so tightly that his nails were probably leaving marks.

People were speaking as a stretcher appeared out of almost no more. Adachi flinched at the sight of it, he didn't wanna go anywhere alone. Kurosawa had saved him, he didn't want to leave him ever.

"Don't make me go!" Adachi almost shrieked, shaking from how scared he felt. He'd survived the attack, why couldn't people just leave him alone? An odd desperate feeling bubbled in his chest and more tears leaked out. Kurosawa said nothing, but wiped away that stray tear with a careful movement.

"Please I want to stay with you." He begged, feeling a bit out of his mind. Kurosawa's arms around him momentarily tightened and he felt a kiss pressed on the side of his head. That was the second time he had done that, and Adachi was already finding he loved the feeling. 

"It's okay, I am not going anywhere; I promise. I'll be right there with you the whole time. I'll never leave you, not until you tell me to go." Kurosawa reassured him, working with the paramedics to get Adachi to move slightly towards the stretcher. 

The process of moving him was slow, considering Adachi he wouldn't let go of Kurosawa for even a second. No one seem to want to hurry him along though, not when he was no longer fighting against them about going to the hospital. He did refuse to be carried though, even by Kurosawa. Freaking out every time a move was made towards him to pick him up. 

'He's hurting so much, I wish I could do more. Adachi, you deserved much better then this.' Kurosawa thought, while Adachi was heavily leaning against him. Adachi shook his head to signal that he didn't believe that, because Kurosawa was already the best he could think of. The moment was lost though, because Kurosawa hadn't actually said it out loud.

The struggle to the stretcher was a long one, even though it had been about two feet away. Everyone present was patient in Adachi's need to pick himself up off the ground, despite the injuries he had. As soon as he was on it though, everything was a blur of motion around him as they took him towards the ambulance fast. Kurosawa sat on the stretcher beside him as soon as they were loaded into the vehicle and Adachi he finally took in the situation. He had been rescued and was now somehow safe in Karasawa's arms.

"You saved me." He slurred tiredly, nuzzling into Kurosawa again. The arms around them tightened again and even though it hurt Adachi liked it. A better pain.

"You didn't come back and I was worried. I found the bag smashed in the street." Kurosawa said, holding Adachi close.

"I didn't think anyone would notice." He whispered back, nearly crying again at the very memory. That had been one of the first thoughts he'd had, way back then. Would someone notice? He was so grateful that Kurosawa had.

"I've always noticed you Adachi, always." Kurosawa said. His eyes a bit wet when he said it. Adachi didn't want Kurosawa to cry, especially not for him. Still, it was nice to have that said out loud instead of just being a thought. 

'I'm never going to let you out of my sight again.' He thought. Adachi agreed with the sentiment, he also didn't want to leave Kurosawa's line of view. Ever again. He nodded for a response to it, not really realizing Kurosawa hadn't said it out loud. It was so hard to tell the different right now when he was so mentally (and physically) exhausted.

"I notice you too." Adachi said tiredly, starting to blink in and out from the pain now that he trusted himself to be relatively safe with Kurosawa. He closed his eyes for a single second and when he open them he was laying down in a hospital bed with Kurosawa sitting close beside him.

His heart rate spiked, proven out loud by the noise of the heart rate monitor currently attached to him. Kurosawa's attention was on him in an instant, reaching to hold his hand while multitasking and pressing the button to page a nurse. He could only stare blankly as Kurosawa lightly traced fingers across his cheek. The gesture was so loving and careful, but Adachi was to tired to say that he liked it.

Adachi remained out of it and confused the whole time people filed in and out of the room. He let Karasawa give him sips of water through a straw when it became apparent that one of his hands was wrapped in a cast. His leg from what he could see, was a mess and the rest of it was wrapped in a cast as well. Nothing hurt at the moment, but he suspected that he was on something for it. 

The first words he actually paid attention to was a thought of Kurosawa's. 'My brave beautiful boy.'

A nice thought that Adachi had liked a lot. He smiled at Kurosawa and blinked slowly, still coming back to reality. It became noticeable for a single second that he was hooked up to an IV, that was probably pumping him full of drugs. Was that why he was still so tired? Or the one time he tried to speak it just came out as a quiet whining noise?

He wanted to touch Kurosawa face, but couldn't quite find the strength to move. He couldn't help but wonder after everything that happened if Kurosawa would still want to kiss him. He hoped so.

His eyes closed again and when he open them this time he was in a lot more pain, Kurosawa was still there but looking like he'd been through a bender. Or maybe they've been here long enough that he look like he could use a shower and a real bed. Adachi still stared at that face because it was the best thing he'd ever seen. He had stayed. Why had he stayed?

Kurosawa himself blinked awake in that uncomfortable looking chair and Adachi smiled at him even though it hurt to do so. Even his lips hurt at the moment. 

"You're awake." Kurosawa said, crowding in close to him in a hurry.

"Kurosawa." Was all of that he said in response. He was happy to not have to be alone. He could remember Kurosawa saying he wouldn't leave, but the fact that he actually didn't was incredible to Adachi.

"I'm going to call the doctor. Sit tight for a second okay?" Kurosawa soothed, taking a moment to run his fingers through Adachi's mop of hair. Adachi was sure it was a greasy mess by now, judging by how Kurosawa looked. The gesture still felt to nice for him to want to to stop. 

Adachi couldn't help but wonder if they went over this the first time too. He listen mostly because what else was he supposed to do at this point? The next few hours were long ones, talking with doctors, nurses and then the police. Adachi was thankful that Kurosawa never left his side.

He learned that he been in the hospital for two days at this point. He had sprained his wrist, bruised his eye-socket, broken his leg and then had to have 28 stitches to his ripped up a kneecap. In other words he was a swollen mess, he didn't want to be alone. 

It would take time to recover and Adachi didn't exactly have anyone to rely on. Should he call his mom and tell her what happened? No, he definitely can't do that. Kurosawa saved him with this too, like it was his purpose in life to be there for Adachi.

"If you moved in with me, I could help take care of you and you wouldn't be alone." Kurosawa reasoned like he wasn't suggesting something crazy.

Adachi really didn't have an argument against it, finding that he's very much like to stay with the man who rescued him. Though, there really wasn't much in it for Kurosawa. Even if he did like Adachi, he'd be giving up a lot of Adachi just moved in. Like his own personal space and probably peace and quiet because Adachi was sure he'd make to much noise. 

"I'd just be a bother to you. He tried to point out, a bit nervous about it. Adachi hoped Kurosawa would insist, because he couldn't picture trying to sleep alone after this.

"You'd never be a bother and this way I can see you every day before and after work." 

Oh, that hadn't been a thought, Kurosawa straight up said that out loud. Adachi guessed that there wasn't much point in hiding it anymore after everything that happened. Adachi licked his lips and considered it for a moment. His heart fluttered from the uncertainty of everything, but he knew he could trust Kurosawa. 

"What if I never want to leave again?" Adachi said, sniffling from all the heavy emotions he was feeling. This was all necessary, but almost to much to take in. 

"Adachi, you could stay forever and I'd always be happy to see your face. If you never want to leave the house again, then I'll take care of you." Kurosawa sincerely insisted. 

Adachi nodded, reaching out to hold her Kurosawa's hand with his not injured one. That was certainly reliving to hear. He wasn't sure what had ever done to catch Kurosawa's attention, but that was okay. He was thankful for it anyways. Was it really alright to lean on Kurosawa's generosity like this? 

It didn't matter if it was alright, because that's what he was going to do it anyways. It felt brave to agree to go home with Kurosawa, but he still did it. Adachi trusted Kurosawa completely and he needed him like he had never needed another person before. Being taken care of had never even crossed his mind, but now he almost craved the simple touches and soft words Kurosawa had been giving him.

When Adachi squeezed Kurosawa's hand, he squeezed back. Maybe with Kurosawa beside him things would be all right.


End file.
